


You Were Right, Dean

by Wolfcry22



Series: Shame [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Fluff, Funny Dean Winchester, Gen, Helpful Crowley (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: When Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, and Meg get into a bind with an archangel blade, it’s up to Dean and Crowley to bail them out (Based off a scene from the TV show Shameless)
Series: Shame [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883236
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	You Were Right, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve done a lot of serious stories in this verse and decided to do one that is a little more lighthearted and fun without all the seriousness. So, I chose the scene where the Gallagher siblings come to Fiona for help and she makes each one of them say that they were wrong and she was right. I can see Dean doing the exact same thing if he could. The plot isn’t as important in this one. Dean just knows the location of a very special archangel blade that could’ve been used to defeat Abaddon in this AU at least. Something very fluffy and fun without too much emotional depth to it. Also Crowley is there too.
> 
> Based on the Scene from Season 8 episode 3
> 
> Warning for language.

Dean stood with shoulders braced back, grabbing a can of beer and bringing it up to his lips. He savored each succulent sip, allowing the liquid to roll down the back of his throat until his body screamed for air. He instinctively brought the drink down, running the back of his hand against the corners of his mouth to whisk away any residue, well aware that Sam, Castiel, Meg, and Gabriel stood in front of him, eyeing him with fierce hostility and unrest. He was going to make this last as long as possible.

“If we weren’t so screwed we wouldn’t ask for your help,” Sam began, walking in a tight circle, head shaking under his mop of brown hair.

Gabriel smirked over at Sam. “Those angry bastards tried to burn my wings in holy oil.” He gave a fragile shudder. “Who knew Knights could be so temperamental?”

“You don’t have to help us,” cut in Meg, shooting the angel and Winchester a sly look. “But, it would be really helpful if you did.”

“Tell us what you did with the Archangel Blade,” Castiel requested. He would’ve liked his voice to sound more with authority than pleading, but the dire need of the situation was making it rather difficult.

Dean clapped his hands together, walking in a drawn out circle so that he could train each one of them with a hunter’s glare. Sam and Castiel had the decency to look ashamed while Meg appeared smug and Gabriel seemed amused. That lit a fresh fire in Dean’s belly, making his movements even slower and more deliberate. This was a moment he wanted to savor for the rest of his life.

“Is this the part where you lecture us?” Sam, who had been on the receiving end of plenty of Dean lectures over the years, rolled his eyes in his brother’s direction. “Because, if you could just speed this up—“

“Do you want to be a smartass or do you want my help?” Dean halted in front of his brother, a challenge warming in his gaze. Even though Sam towered over Dean by a good foot, the look in Dean’s eyes was enough to make Sam pause and reevaluate things. He clamped his mouth shut with Dean nodding in spite. 

Dean took a step back and raked each one of them in turn with a glare.. “I’m going to take my time with this, because I want you to remember how hard you tried not to have to come to me. And maybe you could get through all this without having to admit one simple truth: that I was right when I told you that keeping and using the Archangel Blade was a bad idea. That I was right when I begged all of you not to take it. I was right when I told you that using it to lure Abaddon out of hiding was a terrible decision that could go horribly, horribly wrong.” Dean licked his dry lips. “I was super fucking right!”

“We didn’t do it on purpose, Dean. We thought we had a better idea on how to use it,” pipped up Sam, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Dean spun around and stood in front of his brother. “I am the one that sought to your survival since you were a baby.” He tapped Sam’s chest, nearly forcing him backwards. “The only reason you are still breathing with your limbs intact is because of me!”

Sam ducked back, gulping and stealing a hopeful glance at Castiel, who was deliberately looking to the ceiling. He wouldn’t be coming to Sam’s aid anytime soon.

“So, I want you to remember this the next time you think of doing something that Crowley thought was a good idea. So just maybe you will fucking listen to me!” Impatience wafted off of Dean in waves, his chin turned upward in the air and eyes glinting in fury.

“Are you going to tell us where the Archangel Blade is or not, Dean.” Meg took a defiant step forward to face Dean. He swung himself around to stand in front of her, teeth gnashed together and bared in a snarl.

“I am, Meg. I am. Just as soon as you every single one of you admit one simple truth. I need you to say, ‘You were right and I was wrong, Dean’.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Are you serious?”

Dean snickered. “Oh yeah.” He was enjoying this way too much and he knew it. However, it was impossible for him to not to revel in this until each one of them admitted that they were wrong and he was right. 

“Time’s a wastin’.” Dean stood in front of Castiel with the angel attempting to look anywhere that wasn’t the glowing green orbs of disappointment in the heart of Dean’s face. Dean knew that Castiel would be the easiest one to pull an apology out of. The guy practically ratted everyone else out as soon as danger arose, so if they had anyone to blame for this, it would be Castiel. “I want to hear those words.”

Castiel rolled his head on a swivel, fingers clasped around the spasming muscles just below the base of his skull. In an instant, his eyes met Dean’s and he was unable to fight it anymore. “You were right and I was wrong, Dean.”

Dean took in a deep breath as though Castiel’s words had sent through him a jolt of renewed energy. He dipped his head to the angel and stepped to the side in front of Sam. This was going to be even more enjoyable to hear his brother admit that he was wrong. Sam was just as stubborn as Dean and admitting that something went wrong was not Sam’s idea of a good time.

He gritted his head while baring down at Dean. “You were......r-right and I was wrong,” he choked out, each word threatening to suffocate him.

Dean leaned forward, hand cupped up around his ear to remind Sam that he forgot something.

Rolling his eyes, Sam choked out a final, “Dean.”

Next up was Meg. Dean really wasn’t expecting too much from her. They had never seen eye to eye, especially when it came to Castiel. He was half expecting her to slap him and run away, but to his surprise, Meg seemed much more receptive than he would’ve originally guessed.

“You were fucking right and we were fucking wrong, Dean,” Meg rambled quickly, arms crossed over her chest.

Dean gave her a nod as he stepped in front of the last person in the line: Gabriel. He had been unusually quiet the entire time, leaving most of the talking to either Sam or Meg. There was no telling what was going to come out of his mouth and Dean was half expecting an even greater display than what he thought Meg could do.

“I wasn’t wrong. I had a plan and took what was mine, I’m not sorry for it. Unfortunately, it didn’t go my way. Luckily, there’s always next time.” Gabriel gave a seductive wink in Sam’s direction. It made Dean twitch and boil with agitation deep within his core. Leave it to Gabriel to ruin it for the rest of them. “Now, will you please tell us where you put the blade before we’re all disemboweled and hung out to dry like yesterday’s laundry?

Dean opened his mouth to answer when the sound of a door being slammed caught all their attention. Everyone turned to see Crowley rushing in, panting with cheeks tomato red from the exertion. “It’s guilt! Guilt is what I’m feeling,” he announced breathlessly.

Castiel tilted his head curiously at the black robe that Crowley was wearing. It wasn’t quite like his usual black suit that seemed tailored to him. 

“I’ve received enlightenment.” Crowley pressed a palm to his forehead, breath coming in husky gasps. “It’s guilt that I’ve been feeling, which is why I’m here to help.”

Dean supposed that could be useful. After all, this was going to be a little more involved than any of them were aware of. “Does help include your way of persuasion?”

Crowley eyes slanted in confusion. “My what?”

“Because we’re going to need a lot of distractions.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t a long fic, but it was fun nonetheless. I hope you all enjoyed and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
